The new cultivar is the result of a planned breeding program in Hoganas Sweden. The inventor is Kjell Bolinder, a citizen of Sweden. The new variety was derived from an open-pollination. The seed parent, Clematis hybrid ‘Vino’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,290 was grown in a situation allowing for pollination by several unidentified pollen parents. The new variety was discovered in June 2005.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘KBK06’ was first performed in in Sweden, at a hobbyist nursery by vegetative cuttings in June 2006. ‘KBK06’ has since produced multiple generations, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.